ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion
The Hyperion The Hyperion is a massive 2.2km long, 300000 ton Battleship built by Maxima-SuperTech for the Third King of the Austalier Star System. As the Flag Ship of the Austalier Royal Navy, the Hyperion was built not only to be functional and extremely deadly, it was also built to borderline unheard of levels of opulence for a warship. The entire officer section of the ship is more akin to a 5-star hotel than it is a warship. Make no mistake however, the Hyperion is all business and was built to withstand even the most powerful opponents. The Hyperion carries a staggering amount of weapons ranging from 22-inch Railgun Batteries to Ballistic Missile launch tubes that can carry nuclear weapons. The Hyperion is the current Command Ship for the IPEF. Thundra Orientail heavily modified the Hyperion's weapon loadout from the original specifications, even adding a massive plasma focus cannon to the bow of the ship as a standoff weapon for naval engagements. The primary change to the Hyperion was the addition of the Drop Module which adds a compartment for the IPEF to conduct HEGIO drops and to construct drop pods for drop operations. The Hyperion cost a staggering 120 billion Galactic Credits to produce, making it the costliest battleship ever to be used. Thundra acquired the Hyperion during a patrol through deepspace dozens of light years from it's home system with an enormous amount of damage done to its engine compartment. After an initial survey of the ship, Thundra's engineers determined that aside from the engine damage, the ship was in relatively good shape and could theoretically be used again if the damage was repaired. The crew inside the ship had long died due to a lack of atmosphere when the life support systems failed soon after the engine was destroyed. Thundra towed the Hyperion back through warp space to the Harrington Ship Yards where it was going to be fitted with a new engine compartment and made suitable for standard operation. The ship was under 24-hour guard by a Dragonian Destroyer. Sending the ship to the Harrington Ship Yards ensured that the ship would not be seized by the Grand Army and pressed into server under one of the two Grand-Generals. After several months in the yard, the ship was ready for service and launched under it's new Captain, Thundra. The Hyperion is capable of causing an enormous amount of damage both to other ships and planetary targets do to it's dizzying array of weapons. Brimming along almost every possible place on the outside of the ship, the Hyperion has firepower equivalent to that of a super battleship enabling it to punch well above it's weight class. The ship was built with the purpose of projecting the imposing image and sheer firepower of a super battleship but the speed and maneuverability, such as it is, of a regular battleship. While substantially lighter than a super battleship, the Hyperion can get to places much quicker and if the Hyperion is in a system that doesn't have a space navy, then that system belongs to the Hyperion and her Captain. Even so, if the system does have ships that aren't of the battleship or super battleship class, they will find it extremely difficult to overcome the Hyperion without some kind of alternate tactics. In a one on one slugfest, the Hyperion will come out on top most of the time. While not actually tested in any real capacity, projections run by the Naval Department of the Sword Arm of the Grand Army show that the Hyperion may even be able to give the Maridia a run for it's money. The Hyperion boasts after market sensors and radar arrays that are far superior to most military offerings, almost as if the sensors in use were adapted and scaled down from galactic relay cartographer hubs. The sensor arrays were retrofitted after installation so that instead of them being used to scan vast quantities of space for mapping and galactic column creation, the processing power is diverted to the weapon control department in order to accurately and effortlessly control the automated turrets on the Hyperion's hull, giving it an excellent point defense hit percentage. The sensors maintain their high power scanning ability at relatively short range, of about 5km from the ship, which allow it to accurately pinpoint missiles, torpedoes, shells and space craft that may be in the area. The sensors also allow for an accurate discernment of the projectile so that the tactical department can identify what types of weapons are incoming. Due to this, if the crew is not adequately trained then disabling the sensor array on the Hyperion will effectively cripple the ship as the sensor array not only is the eyes of the ship, but it also controls the weapons from firing into one another by mistake. All of these advanced systems and heavy firepower come with a drawback: Due to the egregiously large amount of power it takes to run all of the systems on the ship, when in battle mode the Hyperion will show up on any sensors powerful enough to scan anything of consequence. It cannot easily hide, if at all, from Electro-magnetic, Infrared or Wide-Band wave scans. Due to that, Thundra's standard tactic is to go into battle with a select set of weapons active at any given time in order to maintain the element of surprise and when battle begins the ship is gradually brought up to battle mode, which takes anywhere from 10 to 15 minutes depending on which weapons are brought up, when and the condition of the systems at the time of battle.